Carnum Statera
Public Information Returned January of the 8th year of Adelrune. Original birth and death date unconfirmed. The half-demon Carnum Statera grew up in the slums and back alleys of Dace, and found that he had an inherent inclination to magical sciences. He spent his youth studying Channeling; particularly useful for when his childhood friend Esticis would get into street brawls. As his talents in healing magic flourished, his curiosities grew as well. He eventually focused his studies on the art of necromancy. There is little to no confirmed information about him other than hearsay and rumors about the more in depth chapters of his past. Although Carnum holds zero pins of status, he is oddly well dressed for a peasant, and is accustomed to a lifestyle that implies he acquired a great deal of wealth before his death. However, he cannot remember where this money came from, or how large his coffers were exactly in his previous life. Currently, he is the owner and proprietor of a traveling casino called "The Wealthy Peasant". In the 8th year of Adelrune, the nightmare demon Demenor placed the town of Port Frey under a mass vision known as the "Dark Future". During this dream, Unity was ruled under the iron first of the vampire lord Nyvious, with "General Carnum The Merciless" commanding his massive undead army. He considers the Dark Future to be not much more than a ridiculous attempt to scare the returned like children hearing a fairy tale. Associated With Luscinia De Pilazzo- Carnum is often wary of other Dacians, but met Luscinia during his first gathering after his return. She is currently one of his most trusted allies. Colette de Calae- One of the other Dacians Carnum met shortly after returning. She hasn't been back to Port Frey for quite some time. Coran Haeso- Ever the voice of reason in the midst of all of the Dacian theatrics, Coran offers the welcome perspective of a level head. He is also an incredibly talented scribe and story teller. Esticis Scipio (Deceased)- Carnum's childhood friend. Esticis protected Carnum for the majority of their adolescence. He was publicly executed after a killing spree resulting in multiple charges of murder in March of the 8th year of Adelrune. Judge Cauldron- Another prominent necromancer among the returned. Although very different in how they conduct themselves, Cauldron and Carnum both seem to ultimately have similar goals in wanting to push for less restriction of the uses of "dark magic". Kaelier (Deceased)- It is unclear even to Carnum what his exact relation to Kaelier was. He only knows that Esticis and himself knew her before returning. Kenrin Arakai- Kenrin is one of the few politicians that Carnum trusts, and legitimately respects. He has offered Kenrin his services as a consultant on the subject of Nercomancy for the Guild of Academics. In the rare moment where neither of them happen to be busy, he always enjoys a chat with Kenrin. Giovanni- Carnum has hired Giovanni on multiple occasions for mercenary and bodyguard services. After several gatherings of working together, he now holds a more casual rapport with him and finds him more loyal and reliable than the typical swordsman. Yi Juyoung ("Joon")- Carnum doesn't know a lot of in depth information about Joon, but he enjoys conversation with him, and respects his work as a healer. Rumors * Because some people simply refer to him as "the cat doctor", there is speculation that his feline mask is related to his trade from his previous life as an actual doctor specifically for cats. (And that's why his healing doesn't work as well on humans) * He has a knack for poetry * He has SEVEN SILVER SWORDS! * Mr Sparky is actually a shapeshifter, and this is his human form. * Carnum has a soft spot for House Roccio * Business deals are about the only area in which he is trustworthy. * Carnum has a terrible habit of knocking fragile belongings off shelves while looking really pleased with himself. Enemies No known enemies. Quotes * "Mashed potatoes!" - Carnum and Esticis * "If being a footstool keeps me alive, I'm a footstool" - Carnum when being referred to by Luscinia as her servant and footstool * "I placed the opening bid, because I had wanted the item for sale for as long as I could remember. After another person had placed a competitive bid, it became less about me owning the item, and more about them not having it." Character Inspirations - Alex DeLarge (A Clockwork Orange) - Patrick Bateman (American Psycho) - James Moriarty (Sherlock) - The Joker (The Dark Knight) - Loki (Marvel) - Light Yagami (Death Note) Soundtrack - Spotify PlaylistCategory:Character Inspirations